castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Saracen
Saracen is one of 31 playable characters and is also an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are Sand-based and his starting weapon is the Saracen Sword. Saracen's specialties are combo locking and ultimate juggling. Unlocking Beat the game with Royal Guard. Character-themed Puns When Saracen was in Japan, what did he call his friend Sara? Saracen! Saracen/Sara-san When Saracen created his own form of currency, what did he call the "cent" equivalent? Sara-cent! Involvement Saracen is in the Desert Chase, Sand Castle Interior and Sand Castle Roof levels. There is only one Saracen in the Desert Chase Level, multiple in Sand Castle Interior (including a beefy version) and the most in Sand Castle Roof with the presence of another beefy version in the volleyball game. Saracen is possibly the most unique character in the game, with his odd splash attack and magic projectile. They're some of the most effective means of juggling, posibbly being at least twice as effective as normal juggling when the player is experienced with it. It's essencially the advanced form of mixing your magic projectile into a juggle, which is already considered an advanced technique on its own, making tornado juggling an advanced form of an advanced technique. It takes weeks, even months to master, but if you can achieve perfection, then it's worth it in every way. Not only is it impressive to show off, but it's an effective insane mode tactic. Keep in mind, that since Saracen is such a strategic character, like Blue Knight, Bear, Royal Guard/Conehead, Gray Knight, Blacksmith, and Necromancer. The whole lot of them are useless when the player uses them like normal characters. Each of these characters has a specific way they need to be used, and otherwise they're of no interest to you, especially if you don't personally like their method of efficient use. Magic Splash Attack "Sandstorm" Element: Sand Max Hits: Based on max mana amount and how long the button is held for (approx. 12-15 seconds) Damage/Hit: Base Melee Damage This unique spell isn't really a Splash Attack at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains MP. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue, it will cost normal spell MP to start and then continue to drain MP slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damages enemies in front of you, it turns you into a wind tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only Splash Attack that can be blocked. This spell initially deals damage using your Magic, then continues dealing damage which depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects, it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so it is best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite what some may believe, you are not invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too: when the Tornado finishes, you cannot use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends, you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. This bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. Weapons' special effects do apply, such as Critical Hits. Magic Projectile "Sand Blast" Element: Sand (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage x 0.3 This spell isn't really a projectile spell at all, it's much more like an augmented splash spell. Five sandy gusts of wind are created, which move a set distance away (about half a screen) and fly mostly upwards. If a gust hits a normal enemy, they are sent away and high up into the air, enough that they will take fall damage when they land. Enemies that are not knocked away can take up to 3 hits from a single cast of the spell. Normal enemies will only ever take 1 hit, as usual, but the spell can hit as many enemies as touch it - it is not stopped when it hits a single enemy like all other projectile spells. If the gust hits a normal enemy that is already in the air but not hurt (in the air from jumping), it will only apply 1 point of damage instead of its normal amount. It will not hit enemies that are knocked into the air by an attack. Unlike most magic projectiles, this spell can NOT be blocked - yet another way it is more like a Splash spell. If it is cast in mid-air, it actually still causes the gusts to come from the ground beneath instead of from the character's mid-air position, which can be useful for jumping over enemies and hitting them with it while above them. Note that this is the only "Projectile" spell that does NOT do Base Magic Damage - it only does Base Magic Damage x 0.3 (even less than Red Knight's 'Thunderbolt' Splash spell which does Base Magic Damage x 0.33333~) thus making this spell do the least Magic-based damage of any spell in the game. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Sand" Element: Sand (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a sand effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia * Beating the game with Saracen will not unlock any additional characters. * You can obtain the "Traitor" Achievement by winning the Volleyball Game as Saracen. * "Saracen" is what the Christian forces of the Middle Ages called the Egyptian Muslims under the rule of Saladin. * Saracen and Bear are the only characters with tornado magic. * Saracen, Bear, and Hatty Hattington are the only characters to have a dynamic magic projectile. * The 3 Saracens and the beefy Saracen in the volleyball game cannot be killed. * Saracen is one of the 3 playable characters to show his teeth in his portrait, the others being Fire Demon and Skeleton. * Saracen is an A Rank character (A+). * The appearance of Saracen seems to be based on ancient depictions of Saudi Arabian peoples. This is strange, as the level(s) they appear in seem to be heavily based on ancient and possibly present Egypt. *The Saracen's projectile magic can only hit the Evil Wizard while in his red shield. However, the first segment of it can hit both the blue and red shield. *Saracen's projectile can cross the line in the Volleyball Game, possibly knocking over the other Saracen's and even hitting the ball. *If Saracen uses his splash in the air during the Rapids Ride and Catfish levels, while not aboard a flotation device, the Tornado will glide upon the water's surface at a regular speed. *When the Saracen is on fire and then use's his splash the tornado is dark and on fire as well. See also * Playable Characters * Desert * Sand Castle Interior * Sand Castle Roof Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Sand Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Former villains Category:Gameplay Category:Tornadoes Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Enemies Category:A Rank